


后篇《365 FRESH》

by xiweilala



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiweilala/pseuds/xiweilala





	后篇《365 FRESH》

（一）  
岳明辉进了屋，发现灵超一动不动坐在沙发上，也不知道等了他多久。  
两年没见，儿子又长开了。稍显混血的五官越发精致。  
顶灯的光晕照在灵超脸上，身影与沙发融为一体，像一副欧式风格的油画。  
半合的眼睛在听到开门声时往岳明辉的方向一瞥，本该属于眼底的星光现在黯然失色，下垂的嘴角带一点点倔，暗示着心情不佳。  
“岳明辉，你头发乱了。”  
“啊？”岳明辉抬手小心翼翼摸摸发型，男人最在意这个。  
灵超猛地站起来，两三步跨过去把岳明辉翻转身推到墙上，抓着他的手反剪到身后，一手插进他后脑勺的发丝里……果然是湿的，身上一股子酒店沐浴露的廉价味道。  
灵超伸手去摸他裤子的拉链，岳明辉挣扎一下“去床上…”话还没说完就被灵超大力掐了把屁股，岳明辉吃痛，无奈扭腰配合起灵超。  
裤子和内裤一起被扒下，圆翘的肉桃弹跳出来，灵超捏起一侧臀肉，红肿的肛门赤裸裸曝露在空气中，可怜地瑟缩一下，穴口甚至有点外翻。  
灵超把裸着下半身的岳明辉晾在那儿，跑上楼开始翻箱倒柜。“妈妈！我送你的香水呢！”  
岳明辉想了一下“应该在电脑桌那边的抽屉。”  
应该……灵超打开抽屉，拿出那瓶橘黄色香水，语气酸酸的“家里很干净，那个模特没少来啊。”  
岳明辉不反驳，灵超更生气，抵着岳明辉的肩压得他动弹不得，咬开香水瓶盖，对着岳明辉满头满脸地喷，浓烈辣呛的味道弥漫整个空间。蜂蜜的甜味，玫瑰的浓郁，雪松沾染广藿香，专属于妈妈的复杂味道，由他选择的味道。  
灵超把香水搁在身后的架子上，搂紧岳明辉的腰，往肛门里探入一根手指。  
“妈妈让他们射进去过吗？”  
“唔…没有。”  
“那我今天要射在里面。”  
“不行！”  
岳明辉伸手去够掉在地上的袋子，把刚买的一盒套子与润滑剂推给灵超。眼神诉说着恳求。  
“这么饥渴啊妈妈。”灵超把岳明辉翻过来，抓着他的头发迫使他蹲下“那先帮我舔硬。”  
灵超脱去上衣，胸膛肩背都比以前宽厚了些，不再是少年时期的单薄模样。  
岳明辉拉下灵超的裤子，低头含住他半勃起的性器，生殖器特有的腥味充斥鼻腔。唔，好像这里也跟着再发育。岳明辉回想那些胡天胡地的日子，情色的记忆照应现实，他转动舌头去舔弄含进嘴里的部分，握着性器的手也开始上下套弄。  
灵超喘一口粗气，把套子递给他。岳明辉撕开包装，捏住顶端排出空气，轻轻套住儿子的马眼，再把橡皮圈往下滑动，直至底部，卡住几撮阴毛，性器上的青筋把橡胶材质撑到极限。  
灵超皱眉，顶一下岳明辉脸颊边的软肉，弄出一个浅浅的凹陷。“有点紧，妈妈。”  
岳明辉瞪他一眼，起身头抵着墙，自己分开双腿，手伸到背后扒开两边臀肉。  
灵超没打开那管润滑剂，借着套子上的微量润滑，顶开穴口，掐着岳明辉的腰不断深入。  
灵超故意轻抽缓送，张口咬岳明辉的耳尖。  
“妈妈和别人做过了。” 他好嫉妒。 “岳明辉不再属于灵超一个人。”  
灵超的动作太折磨人，岳明辉扭下腰，在灵超撞进来的时候主动迎上去。  
“嗯啊…你得到了‘岳明辉’这副躯壳，还不够吗？宝宝…你要的东西…唔嗯…世界上根本不存在。”  
“你有！妈妈给我吧…只给灵超一个人…”  
灵超抓着岳明辉的肩，发了狠操他，岳明辉受不住，膝盖无力地下弯。  
灵超抱住岳明辉，顺势跪在地板上，让他整个人靠在自己怀里，这个姿势进入得很深，灵超捏住岳明辉的下巴，凑上去和他接吻，呼吸炽热得快要融化在一起。  
（二）  
岳明辉坐在沙滩上，用脚趾在沙子里画圈。海风吹过来有点凉，他喜欢有点冰冷的温度，可以让人保持清醒。  
那天他像往常一样出任务。  
……  
城市街道的摄像监控在慢慢普及，大佬们谈一些上不了台面的事情，无非选择偏僻的深山废弃的隧道。被抓的风险降低了，相对的，被杀的几率增加了。  
不聪明。岳明辉摇摇头，踩着自行车“吭哧吭哧”地下山，就当是锻炼腿部肌群了。  
“年华二月去踏青哎哎哟~风光无限少年心哎哎哟~哎哎…哎哎哎哎哎！”岳明辉一个急刹，差点撞到突然串出来的人影。  
荒山野岭碰瓷自行车？  
岳明辉抬脚踢踢地上趴着的少年。  
“别装死。”  
对方抬起头来，灰头土脸的，一双眼睛贼大，抿着嘴不说话。  
这双眼睛似曾相识？  
“你是上次在市中心碰瓷我车的那个？怎么？还赖上我啦？”  
岳明辉想起来了，当时除了这孩子，还上来几个不好对付的，岳明辉知道他是遇到专业碰瓷的了，当时他后备箱装满‘货’，无意纠缠，只能乖乖掏钱了事。唉，也是惨。  
“你带我走吧。”少年开口，声音清亮。  
岳明辉大概猜到他是什么情况。“你这事儿得找警察，找我没用。”  
岳明辉踩一下脚踏，可少年抓着自行车把手不放。  
“唉…我送你回家？”  
“他们是我……！”少年咬咬牙“反正警察不会管，照样把我送回去。”  
“那你凭什么觉得我会帮你？”  
“你有钱。”  
岳明辉哑然。  
（三）  
少年长得清瘦，可大老远把人载回家还是累得岳明辉够呛。  
“就让你住一晚知道吗？明天就送你回去。”  
岳明辉交代一声就洗澡去了，留少年一个人站在客厅。  
这个房子……够乱的。少年推开沙发上成堆的衣服，挤出个地方安静坐着。  
等岳明辉出来已经有点晚了，这个时间估计卜凡也不会过来了，他认命地过去把茶几上的空酒瓶全摞到垃圾袋里，再去厨房煮了两碗方便面。  
“喏，只有这个。”  
少年不说话，盯着岳明辉满身的刺青。  
岳明辉把碗推给他，觉得少年的样子有点好笑，现在开始怕了？“没下毒，吃吧。”  
没有多余的床，夜里两个人躺在一起睡。  
岳明辉浅眠，翻了个身，少年就挤进他怀里，偶尔发出一两声梦呓，他凑近去听，发现少年在小声地叫‘妈妈’。  
岳明辉把毯子往上裹了裹，盖住少年的肩，心里想着明天就把人送走。  
“yo~yo~我的哥哥这个点还没起来。我提着食物做他田螺女孩。  
糖醋里脊酸菜鱼这些我都会。酸酸甜甜搞一场家里的约会。”  
卜凡拿钥匙开了门，径直去了厨房。岳明辉不习惯早起，他有空过来就直接给他哥做午饭。  
先把排骨扔锅里去血水，然后拿了刀准备刮鱼鳞，突然感受到背后传来一股陌生气息，他们做杀手的对这个都非常敏感。  
卜凡转身，冷眼盯着面前的陌生少年，手里的菜刀滴落淡淡血水。  
少年瑟缩一下，跑到卧室大声喊‘妈妈’。  
岳明辉坐到饭桌前还是迷迷瞪瞪的，昨天的方便面不会过期了吧？把孩子给吃傻了？  
“妈妈，我是你的儿子灵超，你不记得了吗？”少年眨巴着眼睛，一脸天真无邪。  
车轱辘话就这样来回说了三天，岳明辉都想带灵超去做精神鉴定了，这要是演的，妥妥的奥斯卡影帝。  
“哥哥，咱们养他吧。”卜凡倒是很喜欢这个机灵鬼。  
岳明辉看着灵超。  
“你要真这么想做我儿子，叫声爸爸。”  
“我本来就是你的儿子，妈妈。”  
岳明辉叹气，扶额，认栽。  
（四）  
“班级就是一个小集体，将来出了社会就是一个大集体，你在学校不仅仅要学习课本上的知识，也要学习人与人之间的相处之道……”  
办公桌上摆放着一台新型游戏机，不知道是从哪个倒霉蛋手里没收的，他也好想要，回头让岳明辉给他买一个。  
“灵超，你有在听吗？”  
“他们觉得我难相处，是他们自己的问题。觉得我难相处，可以不跟我相处，不用一边和我相处，一边背后议论我。人类一定要这么矛盾吗？”  
“灵超，下午让你家长来一趟。”年轻的班主任觉得有必要关心一下这位转校生的心理健康问题。  
下午第二节课课间，她捧着材料穿梭在教学楼下的绿荫过道。  
就这样遇见了他。  
年轻的男人留着帅气的背头，一缕头发散落在额前，鼻子上架着雷朋经典款太阳镜。  
红色衬衫解开三颗扣子，脖子上挂着小指粗的金链子，锁骨磨得通红，抗议主人的浮夸品味。  
暗色喇叭裤包裹住结实有力的大腿，皮鞋的样式有点复古，鞋面各自搭一个圆形铜扣。  
像从90年代电影里走出来的痞帅古惑仔，试问谁在少女时期没有喜欢过浩南哥。  
他推着一辆和他穿着打扮极为不符的自行车，慢慢向她靠近，身上的香水味很浓，是那种，闻过一次就会记住的味道。  
男人用手梳了把头发，摘下墨镜，瞥过来的眼神自带一股轻蔑，在露出微笑的同时又迅速收敛。  
“老师实在不好意思来晚了，车子刚送去检修。”男人开口说话，声音低沉好听。  
“您好，您是……？”  
“我是灵超的叔叔。”  
她抬手挡一下太阳，天气实在过于炎热，就连胯下都要冒汗。  
后来她不顾矜持，旁敲侧击地问过灵超，得知那个男人已经有一位同居恋人，她这段爱恋无疾而终。  
（五）  
等岳明辉和班主任谈完话，也刚好到了放学时间，岳明辉带上灵超一起去修车厂提车。  
灵超先进了副驾驶，看着岳明辉弯腰坐进来，动作的时候露出一小截腰。  
“骚老头子。”灵超撇嘴，刚才在教室他可全看见了。  
岳明辉甩给灵超一个‘鄙视’的眼神“大声点儿。”  
他发动车子，打开音乐，2000年的旧专辑播放劲爆歌曲，头随着节奏摇摆。  
覺得激動便流淚，碰上了花蜜便陶醉，活著是為了像蝴蝶來又去  
害怕孤獨便團聚，怕過於迫夾便離去，活著未為我 為誰  
年輕得……  
灵超把音量调小“你行不行啊岳明辉，好好开车！”  
“狂啊你小子，在学校表现不好，回来就找我撒气。”  
灵超委屈“我不是，妈妈。”  
“那个女老师的话……”  
“我一句也没听！”  
岳明辉哈哈大笑，空出手来捏一下灵超的脸“欸不愧是我儿子！有血性！”  
灵超盯着岳明辉，他在等着他的长篇大论。  
岳明辉斟酌一下：“呐，人际关系是世界上最没必要的东西，没有资本才需要去适应，去融入。这个资本可以等同于个人能力，或者说钱。当然钱这个概念也是人类创造的，这里暂时不讨论啊。 钱，你爸我都给你备好了，我可以让你最大限度地去完成自我，你不必做出任何妥协。不要有顾虑，‘社会’，‘人文’，‘法律’，‘国家’，你的自我可以大过一切，甚至整个太阳系，你自己去当一整颗星球。”  
岳明辉偶尔会讲一些阴阳怪气的话，不过灵超喜欢听。  
“在伊斯兰国家，法律规定女人必须佩戴头巾，这个法律在世俗国家就是一场荒谬，法律不一定绝对正确，但是对一部分人绝对有利。西方白左也没劲，只会给废物兜底。会有那样一个国家，女人可以随意处决男人，嗯，类似于我现在做的事。女娲造人，也可以灭掉牠。不是‘天赋人权’，而是母亲赋予了这一切。但是‘伟大的母亲’……架上神坛的下一步是什么？是献祭。所以，别叫我妈妈。让我当个便宜老爸不好吗？”  
“我知道了。”灵超抿嘴一笑“妈妈。”  
灵超固执地叫岳明辉妈妈，岳明辉固执地自称爸爸，两个人谁也不让谁。  
“哎，你的自我已经大过我。”  
（六）  
岳明辉生日那天，灵超下午翘课去给他买礼物。领夹？皮带？这些他都不需要。打火机？买十个他能丢十一个。最后经过一家香水铺子，橱窗里的橙黄色瓶子吸引了他的目光。  
灵超坐了公交，比平时提早到家。门旁边就是厨房，灶台边上放着一个蛋糕盒子。客厅里的音乐很大声，他绕过去，就看到沙发上的两个人正抱在一起接吻。岳明辉整个人被卜凡圈在怀里，闭着眼睛，手指轻轻搭着卜凡的衣领，显得有点乖巧。  
灵超把书包砸在地上，惊到了卜凡，他“腾”一下站起来“你到点放学啦？”  
灵超不答，问岳明辉：“妈妈你们在干什么？”  
岳明辉抓一下头发，脸上是他一贯的假笑“国际礼仪，你凡哥祝我生日快乐呢。”  
卜凡吁了一口气“对！你知道吗？外国人都这样，等你出国留学，就见怪不怪了你知道吗？”他边走边说，没注意脚下，被沙发脚绊了一下“我…我去做饭。”  
灵超走过去坐到岳明辉腿上，整个背部压着岳明辉的脸蹭。  
“哎呀别闹~鼻子都给你压扁啦~”岳明辉躲不过，声音瓮声瓮气地传出来。  
灵超看着搂紧自己腰部的双手，手指纤细，骨节分明，每个指尖都透着淡淡的粉，非常漂亮。他往这双手里塞了个四方盒子“礼物，我选的。”  
岳明辉接过把包装拆了“香水？”他往手背上喷了两下，凑到鼻子前闻“嗯~It smells good。我看看啊，‘gentleman’，喷在我身上有一种对上流社会的讽刺意味。我喜欢，还是儿子懂我。”  
切蛋糕的时候卜凡坚持cue完所有生日流程。  
“你们先别吃了，还得拍照。”他拍掉岳明辉和灵超的手，拿了蛋糕上边的草莓一人一个喂进嘴里。  
卜凡手长拿相机，岳明辉坐中间，灵超坐在他旁边。  
“喀嚓”  
按下快门的瞬间，灵超转过脸，给了岳明辉一个国际礼仪。  
“生日快乐，妈妈。”  
（七）  
高三毕业的那年暑假，灵超尝试跨过那个度。  
卜凡接了个大单，已经离开两个月，岳明辉忘记缴电费，入了夜整栋房子一片漆黑，灵超从二楼的小床下来和岳明辉挤一张床。  
家里没扇子，岳明辉拗了张啤酒箱的硬纸板，一下一下地给灵超扇风。  
柔柔地安慰他“忍一忍啊，明天就去交。”  
灵超没在听，抓着岳明辉的手伸进自己裤裆。  
“干嘛呢你。”  
“妈妈，我又勃起了。”  
“上次不是教过你吗？”  
说起这个灵超脸就发烫，所幸黑暗中看不见。  
灵超发育得晚，性知识仅限课本上教的，早上顶着个帐篷可怜兮兮地出现在岳明辉床前，缠着他手把手示范过一次性教育课。  
“那次太快了，不算，妈妈再教我一次。”  
岳明辉想着儿子这是在装纯呢还是装蠢，不过他也不是很在意，由着灵超握住性器在他手里摩擦。  
灵超射精后意犹未尽，翻身压在岳明辉身上，“你和凡哥会做的事，教我……”  
“我和他没做过。”  
“那就和我做！”  
灵超低吼一声，像只虚张声势的动物幼崽，捧住岳明辉的头胡乱亲吻，口水糊了他一脸。  
毛茸茸的脑袋拱着他的脖子，有点痒。  
岳明辉心想这孩子怎么这么虎呢，嘿，都是自己给惯的。  
灵超出逃的年纪，和他那时候差不多。有意无意的，他把灵超当作另一个少年岳明辉。  
他发现灵超越来越像他。或者是他在不知不觉间，通过影响灵超来圆满自己。  
灵超曾经问他，他的自我是什么？  
“你离开我，我无所谓，你要靠近，我会把底线放低，但是有一个度。我可以离开我自己，但是那个度，它会一直存在。”  
如果是灵超的话……可以吧。  
岳明辉抱住灵超的背，用身体承受儿子所有的热情。  
完成你，等于完成我。你不必跨过那个度，你本来就在度里。  
那之后岳明辉连续发了三天的低烧。  
卜凡不在，灵超第一次忙前忙后地学着照顾人。  
夜里他抱着岳明辉，说“妈妈下次我会小心一点。”  
岳明辉捶一下灵超脑袋，有气无力的“还想有下次啊你。”  
灵超把脸埋进被子里，想着不止下次，还会有好多好多次！！！  
（八）  
“……事情就是这样。捡了弟弟，捡了儿子，捡了你。”  
“欸~明明是我捡的你好不好。”  
晚风徐徐地吹过来，海平线倒映一个月亮，波浪前仆后继将那抹光亮环绕。  
木子洋伸手捏住岳明辉的后颈，把人往自己怀里一带。  
“咻辉，我明了，唔好同你讲爱，做啦。”


End file.
